


I am the King of this World and the God of Your Pitiful Existence

by Ketakoshka



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Eggs, Horror, It's a weird eldrich abomination thing, M/M, Tentacles, where Garfield wants to keep Jon forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: Eldrich Abomination!Garfield wants Jon to have his children





	I am the King of this World and the God of Your Pitiful Existence

The end of this world is coming.

He can feel it in his quivering muscles, the way they shake in glorious anticipation. His mouth salivates at the thought of rending flesh from bones and snapping trees at their bases and swallowing everything whole. He hungers for the blood of the universe that screeches for a painless demise, but he will not grant it… Perhaps it will go quickly… except for Jon.

He knows Jon is afraid.

Of what, the human is clueless, but the fear is still there, lingering in his gaze and the quake of his spine.

Garfield thinks about ripping that spine out, of reducing his human to a shaking mess on the floor. He thinks about Jon’s still body going completely dull as he finally understands what scared him so…

He’s done it before, in a previous cycle, in a previous try… and loneliness caused him to cycle back. He missed Jon… but he would fix that this time… and every cycle forwards.

 

* * *

 

“Gar-field?” Jon whimpers. “What’s going on?” He always asks that, when Garfield comes to him that first time, his eyes alight with something… unearthly. “What’s wrong?”

The cat smiles, showing off far too many teeth in that tiny head. “Nothing, Jon.” He pads closer. “Nothing you should be concerned about.” Tentacles shift under his pelt. “Just doing what I should have years ago.”

“Wha?”

Garfield’s form splits into many shattered pieces as that grin grows wider and wider. “It’s time, Jon…” Thousands of multicolored threads spill past his split sides. “It’s time for our beginning.” The threads slide along the ground, aided by a slick, shiny slime. “And with it, the end of this ungrateful world.”

“Garfield! Wha-”

Dozens of thin tendrils fill the cartoonist’s mouth with saccharine slick, causing Jon to gag and take a step backwards. Others wrap around his limbs, stopping him from interfering with the slow exploration of his cavern. The slime drips from his gaping mouth like candy-laced saliva, and he opens his mouth wider. Not of his own accord of course, but those miniscule tendrils are wrapped his tongue and teeth and pulling at his jaw and lips.

His jaw clicks with a warning before they stop.

His eyes water, the tears pouring down his cheeks and mixing with the candy slime staining his chin.

Garfield grins wider.

“I’ve missed you, you know…” A larger tendril erupts from his fractured side. “I’ve missed your warmth.” It presses into his gaping mouth, sliding itself across his tongue; it tastes like soured milk. “I’ve missed how easily you give in…” Jon gags when it pushes down his throat. “How easily I break you…” Deeper. “How easily I unmake you…” It bottoms out at the top of his stomach. “But that’s gotten boring.”

Jon’s eyes widen as he feels a lumpy texture through the thin tube. He feels it pour into his insides, filling him up more and more.

“I think I’m going to keep you… every version of you I ever steal away…”

A thin, reedy whine breaks around the obstructions as the man’s flat stomach bulges outwards, filled with tiny lumps and saccharine slick.

“Can you feel them?”

Jon balks as a clawed paw touches his stomach, tearing his shirt away.

“You’re full of them… my brood.”

A sharp stabbing pain lances up his middle as a gush of fluid squirts into his overstuffed belly. When the tube finally rises out of him, a spurt of slick follows, and he coughs, sending a new round of slime over his chin and neck. He whines and shakes his head to help remove the tendrils stretching his mouth wide.

Garfield chuckles, “so eager to be free of me?” Yet, he dutifully pulls every last tendril away from Jon, half expecting the cartoonist to try and flee.

Instead, he just falls to his knees and looks up at the eldritch abomination with fear and betrayal. “Why? Why would you do this… to me?”

The cat’s form shifts into something large but less an amalgamation and more a cat than before. “Because I love you.” His tail sweeps Jon into the careful embrace of his front paws. “I want you to be a mommy to my children… to our children.” He laps at the slime on his face. “You’ll feel them swell you up… You’ll feel them grow big and strong…” He nuzzles Jon’s face. “You’ll be a good mommy, won’t you?”


End file.
